


Ungodly Hour

by weknowmajorTomsajunkie



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Dennis Reynolds POV, Drag Race is life, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Season/Series 14, Songfic-kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weknowmajorTomsajunkie/pseuds/weknowmajorTomsajunkie
Summary: Dennis thinks about where his relationship with Mac has been and where it's going.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Ungodly Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Chloe x Halle song/album
> 
> I just really liked the idea of Mac still struggling with his religion after coming out. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

So this is what it’s come to, Dennis thinks.   
Here they were, two grown ass men who’ve known each other the majority of their lives and lived together for the better part of two decades, sitting 5 feet apart on their (shared) couch and watching tv. 

There had to be something oxymoronic about that, on account of the whole Mac Being Gay thing. Dennis chuckled and Mac’s eyes wandered over to his side of the couch.

“What is it dude?” Mac asked nervously.  
“Nothing.” Dennis answered with a sigh.   
“Cause if you want we can like totally switch channels or whatever.”  
“Nah, it’s fine.” Dennis ended the conversation and moved his gaze to the screen. 

They were watching an old season of RuPaul’s Drag Race. Mac was still nervous as hell about showing any outward signs of being gay, but he was starting to dip his toes in Queer Culture 101. He started going to gay clubs, listening to George Michael and he had even downloaded grindr. 

But Dennis could tell he still struggled with the whole God thing. It wasn’t necessarily God, more so the institution that surrounded him. The Catholic Church fucked up so many people, both in the literal and metaphorical sense. Mac had tried to fill his God shaped hole with self hatred and repression. After coming out, he had gotten better at accepting himself, but old habits die hard. 

Without noticing, Dennis found himself fixating on Mac’s face. He had the tiniest of smirks on his lips as he followed the queens walking down the runway. If Dennis didn’t know better, he’d have said that Mac was looking at them with adoration. Dennis shifted his eyes back to the show, just in time to hear “if you can’t love yourself, how in the hell are you gonna love someone else? Can I get an amen?”

“Amen” Mac whispered. 

They ended up watching some awful 80’s action flick as a “palate cleanser”. Dennis wondered why they ever pretended to like these hypermasculine, testosterone driven movies. After noticing that Mac had basically moved all his attention to his phone, so Dennis decided to switch it off. 

“Oh,” Mac looked up, surprised by the sudden silence “I thought we were watching that movie.”

“Just not feeling it anymore” Dennis answered as he got up from the couch and headed for his room. “Night”. 

He could feel Mac’s eyes burning a hole in his back, nut resisted the temptation to turn. Mac knew what he had to do if he wanted Dennis. 

Oh yeah - Mac has totally been in love with Dennis for the entirety of the time they had known each other. And it’s not like he was actively trying to hide it. Pretty much everyone could clock it just by noticing how Mac behaved around Dennis (and how Dennis behaved around Mac, he reluctantly admitted to himself).  
In the past, they let their knees touch when they sat on the couch, they would hold eye contact longer than was strictly necessary and their hands would just sort of find each other and intertwine. 

Everything changed after North Dakota. And it all went tits after the sexual harassment seminar. 

And now Dennis just doesn’t know anymore. He had some time to think about everything. He always knew there was something different about him. Before he started to take his meds he thought he was divine. But now he just thinks he might be queer. (Not that the two were mutually exclusive, Dennis noted. More often than not, the two appeared together). 

He had experimented with men during college, and found that he didn’t care much either way. What could he say - he was playing both sides. 

Having Mac in his orbit constantly reminded him of this fact. Sometimes he didn’t know if he wanted to punch or kiss Mac. He now knows it’s both. Always both. 

He does admit that the seminar was a but much. He was just so frustrated. He’d had enough of all the pining and the sneakily pursuing. If Mac wanted him, he just needed to own up to it. He gets the whole “is it better to speak or to die?” Spiel, but it was getting so fucking old after 20 years. 

Dennis noticed the shift in Mac’s attitude immediately after the seminar. The sitting on opposite sides of the couch, the increased distance he put between himself and Dennis and the unwillingness of looking Dennis directly in the eye. 

He had really fucked any chances of anything with Mac up, and knew he should be the one mending their relationship.Yet he couldn't help but want to be pursued. He wanted Mac to call him to his room. He wanted to be manhandled, to feel like Mac was totally in control. Dennis considered being dominated as the ultimate power move. “I’ve spent the past 20 years manipulating you, that I know that even when you do what you want to do, you’re basically still doing what I want.”

About 30 minutes passed as Dennis heard his name being shouted across from the apartment. He had just stepped out of the shower and made his way to Mac’s room with only a Dick Towel™ covering his waist. He saw Mac standing in the entrance of his room, leaning his wrists on the door frame. 

“What is it bro?”  
“Could you like, not spend three fucking hours in the shower? I also wanna shower with hot water.”   
“Is that so?” Dennis replied as he walked closer to Mac. He won’t make the first move, but neither can he expect Mac to make them all.  
“Yeah , dude. I mean is it too much to ask to be able to shower like a normal person?” Mac’s speaking had slowed down considerably as his gaze moved to Dennis lips.   
Do it already, Dennis thought, just as Mac leaned in and kissed him. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry dude,” Mac said, after he didn’t feel Dennis reciprocate the kiss. “I thought you wanted me to make a move, like you were staring at me earlier and coming up to me and I totally thought you wanted this please”

His words were cut short by Dennis’ lips on his. The kiss deepend and their hand naturally started progressing toward each others lower backs. They entered Mac’s room and stumbled onto his bed as their kisses became more passionate. As Mac progressed towards Dennis’ naked torso, he noticed that Mac had gotten rid of the catholic merch he had hanging up. 

How very interesting, Dennis thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I suggesting that Mac's replaced catholicism with RuPaul's Drag Race?   
> Yes I am. 
> 
> Is my brain capacity 98% IASIP and 2% the video of RuPaul scaring the shit out of Jimmy Fallon on his own show (a DRAG QUEEN? I am the QUEEN OF DRAG)?   
> Also yes.


End file.
